


May Henry’s Heart Stay Strong

by Goober826



Category: Five nights at Freddy’s - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Henry is suicidal, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, william afton is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goober826/pseuds/Goober826
Summary: Henry decides he’s tired of living, and goes to the monsters he helped create. He’s frustrated to find out they refuse to kill him.





	May Henry’s Heart Stay Strong

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic to fill in a gap of the Memory event from my fnaf ask blog! You can read the event HERE: https://michael-and-bots.tumblr.com/tagged/memories/chrono   
> It takes place while Michael is expelling Ennard from his body.

Henry stepped up to the doors of the abandoned pizzeria. His hands gripped the handles, apprehension shaking him to his core. Why now? He wasn’t nervous when he planned this. He wasn’t nervous when he crying about how he wished for this the previous night. Why now? 

 

He bit his tongue, and swung open the door. 

 

The fact that the normal bell didn’t even ring made his heart ache. They had taken it down the other day. Anything to spare a few bucks to keep a good Fazbear charm, right? Well, now the lack of the happy jingle made him want to pass out. He knew he was already dead the second he walked in here. 

 

He trudged down the dusty, almost slimy floors, searching for them. For the animatronics. He desperately looked around for them, those...disgusting, worn down machines full of the blood of the innocents. 

 

He knew they were hiding. He knew they were. 

 

_ “Hello?”  _

 

He pressed a button on a remote- the sound of a child that he learned always drew the animatronics over. He saw ears perk up from behind the arcade game- Bonnie. 

He walked over to Henry, along with animatronics from other rooms- Chica came from the kitchen, Freddy from one of the bathrooms, and Foxy, of course, from his Cove. They all gathered around him, eyes wide and attentive. They scanned him. They recognized their creator. 

 

_ Even after your souls have been combined into the AI, you still think I’m your god?  _

 

“Alright,” Henry rasped a bit. He cleared his throat. He felt every part of his being seized up from the fear, but his apathy let him keep talking. 

 

“Go ahead. Kill me.” 

 

The animatronics all froze, as if they needed a second to render the command. They almost looked like they pitied him. 

 

“We won’t.” Freddy finally spoke up, his blue eyes blinking stoically. He felt his heart sink, thinking about the fact that the once animated and jolly Freddy had permanently turned into an observant, mature, and even depressed leader. His icey eyes locked onto Henry with concern. 

 

“why not?” Henry replied sharply. “You’ve told me multiple times you wish to kill William. You wish to kill the occasional security guard who comes to pick things up for the new location. Why not me?” 

 

“Because, you’ve done nothing wrong, sir…” Bonnie rasped out. He had become quieter since the event, though...more willing to crack a joke. 

 

“We don’t want you to die.” Chica nodded. She had become more...firm with what she wants. 

 

“I don’t care.” Henry growled. “That’s an order. Kill me now.” 

 

“We ain’t gonna Kill ye, Captain…” Foxy whimpered. He had become less carefree, more...twitchy and sensitive. Aware. He was the most affected out of everyone. 

 

“Yes you are!” Henry suddenly shouted. “Do it! That’s a command from your creator!” 

 

“It’s not in our programming.” Freddy growled. He knew better, but...even he didn’t want to harm Henry. 

 

“Bullshit!” Henry snapped. “You all are fully in control! Your souls are more powerful than the AIs! You’d all happily kill anyone!” 

 

“Anyone, except you.” Freddy snarled. 

 

“WHY!?” Henry’s voice boomed through the pizzaria. Tears started to form in his glassy eyes. “WHY AM I THE ONE FUCKING EXCEPTION!? I  _ WANT  _ TO DIE! I  _ DESERVE  _ TO DIE! STOP BEING SELFISH AND JUST SAVE ME FROM THIS HELL!” He ran his fingers through his face, frustrated. “I JUST WANT TO DIE, GODDAMMIT! I WANT TO MAKE MYSELF FUCKING SLEEP! JUST  _ GIVE ME THAT-!”  _

 

He reeled back, and then slammed his two fists onto Freddy’s chest. The animatronic just stared down at him. 

 

“JUST LET ME GO!” Henry cried out. He rested his head against the bears chest, choking out sobs. “JUST KILL ME! I WANT TO FALL ASLEEP AND NEVER WAKE UP!” His heart pounded. Tears dropped onto the ground. His face felt white-hot. His voice trembled. “Michael doesn’t care about me anymore, he hates me. My child has been dead for years, and William-“ 

 

He shut his eyes, drawing in ugly breaths of air. He was trembling. The world around him was spinning. 

 

“...because, if you’re dead,” A familiar, tiny voice echoed from the hallway nearby. It made Henry’s heart stop. He looked in the direction from which it came. 

 

Fredbear. Goldie.  _ Cassidy.  _

 

“...who’s going to save our souls?” 

 

Henry blinked at him, his glossy eyes wide. He sniffed, rubbed at his face, and exhaled. God, that kid… 

 

“...okay.” Henry breathed out, shaking his head. “Okay, Fine. I’ll…I’ll do it for all of you, but...that’s it, okay?” He looked at the animatronics. “I have nothing else to live for but you guys. I’m only gonna focus on you.” 

 

They all blinked at him quietly. 

 

They understood. 

  
  


Henry had gone home after that. He realized that Michael hadn’t come back, and decided that, for once, he shouldn’t worry about that damn kid. Who cares. 

 

He sat at the counter, almost falling asleep. It wasn’t long until he heard the door creak open. Michaels home, huh? 

 

He didn’t hear footsteps. Instead, he heard a loud, almost wet  _ THUMP  _ noise, and then sobbing. 

 

“Michael!?” 

 

Henry got up, and there he was. 

 

He was never really like that. He never hated Henry. It was all Ennard. Ennard did this. He did this to Michael. 

 

Now, another soul was added to his list of things to save. 


End file.
